


6 Feet Under

by sunnyDfanatic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyDfanatic/pseuds/sunnyDfanatic
Summary: Two FBI Profilers in Training are assigned to assist with a case. The Winchester brothers had been a target for the FBI for as long as anyone can remember. The two young ladies aren't given much info until they are on the jet to Cherry Hill, New Jersey. When the case file reads 'Dean and Sam Winchester', they begin to realise this may have been a huge mistake.----All characters belong to Supernatural, The CW, Criminal Minds, and CBS. I only own Emelyn Forester and Matilda Klein.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Garcia/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)





	6 Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy to announce that I am starting an Ao3 account :) Have no qualms, I will be working to improve my writing and make better content for the extended future. It all begins with this new short story.

Getting on the jet was like signing your soul to the Crossroads Demon. Not literally, but it felt nearly the same. Less hours for sleep, lost personal time, more work. In the following hours, Emelyn Forester and Matilda Klein would be restlessly working their first case with the BAU.

Both ladies were formerly hunters, having ran from the torturous life and grasped a normal one; well, one that was _more_ normal than it had been hunting the supernatural.

“Did they give you a case file?” Emelyn asked after she had set her go-bag on one of the jet’s couches.

“Nope. Director Lenoza said we’d be given one by an agent on the…” Matilda dropped her words as a tall, lanky agent handed them the cream-coloured folder. Inside held the papers in question.

“That answers my question then.”

It was odd for them. When they were hunters, they were always hiding from the feds. Ducking into abandoned buildings and sketchy hotel rooms. Their job was not one that many people believed in. To be fair, the creatures they hunted were deemed fictional. Hell, the stories about the monsters in the closets and under the beds were supposed to make kids feel better and to serve as a way to tell them “monsters weren’t real”.

Eventually, the life became too much for Lyn and Mattie so, with a very long, well-thought-out conversation (it was 2 minutes of silence), they both agreed to train for the FBI. They knew it should’ve been a more thorough decision, but the girls always tended to live on the reckless side. They didn’t expect to be thrown out onto the field. And they definitely did not expect to be the ones _hunting_ the hunters, but here they were.

Staring at the mugshots of Sam and Dean Winchester.

It felt like the air had been sucked from the jet. Both of them knew the Winchesters quite well. A few years ago, John had saved them and, before disappearing, sent them to see his sons. With a report back on how they were, he vanished. They stayed with the boys for a few days, getting to know them as a way to repay John back. It became too much of a hassle to have a group of four, so they decided to split but keep in contact.

_They did not keep in contact._

The girls lost their numbers after an awfully rude talk with Sam. It was warranted. Sam had practically called them homeless and “dirty sewer rats” after learning they’d been on the streets by themselves and hunting since the early ages of 10 and 9.

Needless to say, the girls silently prayed they wouldn’t catch them, and they’d be able to walk away without ever having to interact with them again.

Unfortunately, _nothing_ can ever go as planned.

When Lyn and Mattie found their way to the crime scene the next day, a young profiler came and explained the case in more depth than the files.

“Hello. My name is Agent Matilda and this is…”

“I know who you two are. You have been the subject of a few conversations in the BAU. It’s been said you have quite a few outstanding skills. Hopefully, we’ll get to see some of those demonstrated during this case. There has been a string of murders in the area. Families have been murdered in their homes, but with no signs of a break-in. A few neighbours reported seeing a black, 1967 Chevy Impala; a vehicle that is not registered in the area nor have any locals seen. Penelope Garcia, our tech analyst, found that the car belonged to Sam and Dean Winchester. Unfortunately, they know we’ve become involved, so they abandoned the car in an empty lot. The reason the two of you were called in was because your profiles say you’re good at tracking; is that true?” Dr. Spencer Reid never took a single breath as he explained the case. At the end, he ended with an awkward smile which both of the females reciprocated.

“Yes, Dr. Reid. We are also good at interrogation. They’re skills we picked up when we were younger. A friend of ours taught us.” Emelyn responded.

“Great. I’ll bring you to Hotch and he can show you guys where to go.” With a nod, they were lead into the police station. A tall, burly man stood at the table, staring at the board with previous victims posted on it.

“Hotch, the interns are here.” Spencer spoke, rattling Hotch out of his focused gaze.

“Ah, thank you, Reid. Can you check in with Rossi and see if he needs any help?” Hotch asked. When he looked at Spencer, the girls could tell the team was close as a fondness glazed over his eyes.

With a small nod and a wave at the girls, Spencer ducked out of the office and closed the door with a soft ‘click’. Immediately after, the man shut the blinds on the windows and sat down at the head of the table.

“Please sit. I need to go over a few things with you before I send you to do your job.”

His voice had both of them sitting immediately. There was an edge to it, one of distrust and sternness. They had to admit, he was extremely intimidating.

“Now, I’ve heard quite a few things from your superiors over at the training courses.” He reached behind him and grabbed two files. The girls felt their heartrates speed up as he opened the files and placed them on the table. “You two are agile and can use weapons quite well. You have great tracking skills, are very perceptive, and know how to manipulate people into spilling their secrets; either a valuable or dangerous trait.”

He lifted his eyes and stared at the girls. There was a threatening tone to his words that both of them immediately noticed.

“We use it for good, sir. I mean, obviously, we’re training for the FBI.” Once Mattie started rambling, Lyn lightly elbowed her side, successfully shutting her up.

“Right.” He looked back down at their files, closing them. “You will be-“

His phone started to ring, making all of them look at vibrating on the table. “One second. I’ll be right back, stay here.”

Once he got a nod from both girls, he stepped out of the room. A loud breath left Mattie and Lyn.

“Honestly, that was scarier than facing that pack of werewolves in Knoxville.” Mattie whispered, leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah, I know right? I swear, he could see right through us.”

The door opened quickly, and Hotch popped his head in. His eyes were wide. “Come on, the Winchesters were spotted at one of the victim’s houses.”

In a second, they were up and following Hotch out of the police station. A black van was waiting for Hotch. The girls hopped in the back as it started peeling away.

“Talk to me Emily.” Hotch said to someone on the other line of his call. Neither Mattie nor Lyn remembered seeing him pull out his phone but honestly, they were shaking with nerves of seeing the boys again.

“Both of them are armed. We’ve established a perimeter around the house and have yet to move in. We’re waiting on your call.” The woman on the phone, Emily, answered.

“Good. Don’t do anything yet, I’m almost there."

Almost as soon as he ended the call, they pulled up to the front of the house. When Mattie and Lyn stepped out of the house, they saw Dean Winchester walk out of the house.

“Hands where we can see them!” One of the cops asked.

Dean was paying no mind to them as his eyes flickered over the two girls. His mouth fell open slightly as he raised his hands.

From the corner of their eyes, the girls could feel Hotch staring at them. They looked right back at him, refusing to meet Dean’s eye.

“Where’s your brother, Dean.” A woman with dark brown hair bit out, pointing her gun at Dean’s chest.

“Gone.” He all but mumbled, still transfixed on the girls. When one of the police officers grabbed him, he finally averted his eyes to look at Emily.

The ride to the station was dead silent. Hotch’s grip on the wheel was tight and that made Mattie and Lyn nervous as hell.

When their feet hit the rug of the station, all hell broke loose.

“Matilda! Emelyn!” Dean yelled at them, being dragged to the interrogation room. The girls froze, not looking at him. Everyone turned to look at the girls as Dean struggled against the three cops holding him.

“C’mon, you’ve got to be kidding me! Help me out here, Sammy is in danger!” His voice became muffled, the door closing behind him.

Their heads were spinning. Sam was in trouble and they took Dean away from the case.

“Do you know them, Agents?” Hotch asked. His gaze was sharp, almost like he was waiting for them to break.

“No, sir.” Lyn stayed stone faced. “They’re manipulative and tricky. Their files say that they use whatever they can to get themselves out of situations and this is one of their ploys, sir.” Mattie nodded along with what she said.

“Right. Come with me.” The three of them walked to the interrogation room where Dean continued to yell for them and Sam. “I’m sending you in there.” He stared at Lyn.

“I’m sorry, what?” She looked at him. “Sir, all do respect, but…”

“If he is suffering from a psychotic break and claims to know you, it would be best to play into his fantasy. We can get answers from it, do you understand?”

With a strong nod, she turned away and gave Mattie a look.

The door felt three times as heavy as it normal would’ve but, considering what she was about to do, it was warranted.

“Hello. I’m-“

“I know who you are, Emelyn. C’mon, Sam is out there with a…” He looked at the mirror behind her and lowered his voice. He leaned closer to her, his eyes flickering over hers. “There’s a shapeshifter. It’s taking the form of the husband and killing the rest of the family at night.”

“I’m Agent Emelyn Forester with the FBI. I need to know what you’re doing popping up around a fresh crime scene.” She ignored what Dean had said. The thought of Sam being out there trying to kill this thing alone had her skin crawling, but she had a job to do. And with her job, came her life.

Dean slammed his hands on the table. “I’m not doing this with you. Get out there and kill that thing do you hear me?” He growled.

“You are not John. You are his son. I have no reason to listen to you and follow your orders like a good little puppy. Shut your mouth and answer the question, Winchester, or I swear I’ll have you behind bars in 5 minutes. Don’t. Test me.” She slammed crime scene pictures in front of him. Pictures of the children with their throats slit.

Yes, it was a harsh move on her part seeing as she knew of Dean’s affection for children. At the moment, she pushed it aside. He refused to avert his gaze from hers.

“I didn’t kill anyone. Sammy didn’t either. We’re trying to find the thing that did this and you keeping me here is making that hard. More people are going to die, Emelyn. You need to let me out.”

Suddenly, a man in a trench coat appeared behind Dean. His eyes were hard and angry, staring straight through Emelyn. She stared back in shock.

In an instant, the two of them vanished, leaving her to stare at the empty space before her.

_How the hell was she going to explain this to the team?_


End file.
